


As You Wish

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_grangersnape100"></span><a href="http://grangersnape100.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://grangersnape100.livejournal.com/"><b>grangersnape100</b></a>'s 2010 Week 23 prompt, "glasses"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Draco raised his glass.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to propose a toast. To my lovely fiancée!”

“Hermione!” everyone chorused, clinking glasses.

Slipping outside, Hermione sighed into the night. A dark figure materialized from the shadows before her.

“Severus!” she gasped, throwing herself into his embrace.

“I told you to wait for me,” he whispered.

“You were dead—“ Hermione protested.

Severus silenced her with his kiss.

“Let’s get out of here,” she murmured into his neck.

“As you wish,” he replied.

Draco smiled at the Malfoy ring twinkling in the moonlight on the balustrade.

“Well done, Severus,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A playful poke at another of my favourite pairings (no flames, please!), as well as a nod to a movie I have now had to watch a few too many times. ;)


End file.
